iloveyou five
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: Sakura never needed long professions of love or romantic evenings with him. She had long since forged those fantasies from her mind, deeming them useless and perhaps unfitting. But she was Sakura, and she would always be his. Sasusaku.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N - I've been on Hiatus for a while. Sorry about that. Really busy this year. My birthday's coming up though (The 25th). Here's something to hold you over until I update my other fics. I don't know where this came from. It switches towards the end. Tried out a new style. Thoughts?**

* * *

.:: i_love_you **five** ::.

_o1 – One._

He doesn't quote see her the way he should. The way she _wants _to be seen. He wonders why she tries so hard – especially for someone like him. Doesn't she know that he has nothing to offer her? Part of him thinks that he would ruin her. The other part of him doesn't think about her at all.

She's different, this girl. He understands this. And yet, he can't seem to treat her differently. He didn't want her to be special to him. Not her. Not the girl who cut him slices of apples whenever he was sick. Didn't she know he liked tomatoes?

No.

Because he hadn't told her.

So, to him, she shouldn't look so terribly shocked when he rejects her time after time. She should know by now. Surely, she didn't think his answer would change. Surely she wouldn't get her hopes up like that. She shouldn't look so hurt. And he certainly shouldn't feel so damn guilty about it.

This girl with that strange pink hair and those ugly green eyes. Those puke color eyes that always, _always, _pierced right through him. This girl named Sakura was an enigma. She baffled him. Sasuke couldn't for the life of him figure her out.

But it wasn't like he really tried to, either.

And he didn't want to try.

Because she knew him, but not really. She _tried _to know him. Sasuke didn't want to be known. He didn't want to be understood by her. But that never stopped her from trying.

Annoying is what he'd call her. Because Sakura confused Sasuke to no extent, and he didn't like being confused.

This girl who for some reason painted her stubby nails that same ugly green as her eyes, this girl loved him. Or so she claimed.

To him, she was just another person who thought they could help him.

He always thought she'd be there, pestering him until he finally, maybe gave in.

That's why Sasuke was surprised when she left.

No goodbye was received. Hell, she hadn't even told him that she was even moving in the first place. All Sasuke got was everything that he'd ever asked for.

And he was lost.

Lost without Sakura who would follow him to every single class. Sakura who would always somehow be there wherever he looked. Even when he didn't really want her to be.

She hadn't moved all that far really, but it was just far enough for her to have to switch schools. Sasuke told himself that he would finally be able to have peace from this annoying girl.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

With her there, she was annoying. But with her gone, it left Sasuke thinking about her constantly. He couldn't get her out of his mind. This was obviously worse.

Everything reminded him of her.

She had left in August, and it wasn't until mid-October that he saw her again.

Sasuke walked into the quaint café and immediately spotted her bright pink locks. There was a small bell attached to the door that rang when he entered. The noise alerted the pink haired girl, causing her to glance up from the book she was reading. She was seated near the window with a hot cup of tea placed on the table, and a cookie to follow.

She wore skinny jeans that complimented her slender legs. It was paired with a simple tee shirt and a hoodie.

Sasuke mentally scolded himself for scrutinizing her the way he was. He didn't care what the hell she was wearing.

He told himself it didn't matter.

She didn't matter.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

_Annoying, _he thought to himself. _So damn annoying._

Her eyes brightened and she gave him a cheerful smile, as if she was truly happy to see him. She waved him over to her table eagerly.

Sasuke really wasn't sure why he complied. His feet were already stepping towards her before he could protest.

He had nothing to say to her, of course, other than that one question that had been plaguing his mind for two months now. But it looked like she had plenty to say to him.

"Hey! Didn't think I'd see you here." She smiled slyly. "I wouldn't have pegged you as the café type of guy."

Sasuke wanted to open his mouth and tell her that no, he wasn't the café type of guy. No, you stupid girl. It's just cold outside is all.

Instead, he chose to state the obvious, hoping it'd answer his question. "You left."

She hadn't changed in the two months she left. She nodded slightly, folding back a page of her book to mark its place. Sasuke stared at the dog-eared page in annoyance. He hated when she did that. He glanced away, his face emotionless as he met her gaze.

"So you've noticed." She replied smoothly.

Instead of asking – something Sasuke was never really good at – Sasuke slid into the seat, and stated, "You didn't tell me."

It was blurted out really. Because the way he'd said it made it seem like he cared. He didn't. He was just curious. He regretted his words instantly, upon noticing how her eyes widened slightly. She recovered quickly though, and gave him a knowing smile that made Sasuke want to grab her and shake her until she stopped.

"I didn't really feel the need to, you know? I mean, it's not like you would have cared."

He looked at her blankly for a moment, unable to think of a reply. Maybe she wasn't so stupid after all. Noticing that he was silent, Sakura decided to change the subject. "I think I want to be a Cheshire Cat for Halloween, but I need a Mad Hatter to complete it."

He wondered why she had always told him these useless pieces of information. Because he had no freaking clue.

Sasuke glanced at her book. She caught his gaze and lifted it to show him more properly.

"I'm reading the Scarlet Letter. It's a little sad, really." Her fingers brushed over the cover of the book gently as she stared down it. "The main character – Hester – is in love with the minister, Dimmsdale. He loves her too and everything, but she's married. Her husband was like, gone for years, so she and Dimmsdale have sex. Then she gets pregnant and is shunned for committing Adultery. It's cliché, really. I guess that's what makes it interesting though."

Her voice was almost solemn as she spoke.

He continued to stare at her, and he wondered if she ever felt nervous under his intense gaze. She looked up at met his gaze, smiling hesitantly.

She picked up her cookie and took a bite out of it, then took a sip of tea. "Want some?" she offered, holding out her cup. Sasuke declined, shaking his head. She shrugged. "You looked cold." She whispered, as if explaining herself to him.

"I'm fine." He replied, a little frostier than he intended. God, why had he even sat down to begin with? He hated this freaking small talk.

"Suit yourself." She seemed unfazed, but he knew better. "So, how are you?" she asked, shifting in her seat slightly, leaning forward.

"Fine." He repeated. He remained motionless, except for his lips that barely moved to speak.

She laughed unexpectedly, suddenly. "You haven't changed at all, have you?" her voice pierced through his ears.

He glared at her, but she wasn't intimidated. "Neither have you." He bit out.

Sakura checked her phone casually, her eyes widening when she noticed the time. Her smile fell off her face instantly. "Holy shit."

Yeah, she had the mouth of a truck driver.

He arched an eyebrow. "It's almost four already. I'm supposed to be somewhere." She rushed hastily as she stood, grabbing her book and cookie. "I'm sorry, Sasuke but I really gotta go. It was really good to see you." She smiled softly and brushed his hair back, making him flinch back slightly.

"Call me some time." She instructed as she shoved the rest of the cookie into her mouth, and running out of the café. Sasuke glanced at her forgotten tea.

He didn't bother telling her that no, he didn't have her phone number.

Instead, he grabbed her cup of tea and raised it to his lips carefully. He peered into the cup, and took a sip.

And for some strange reason, it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

-x-

_o2 – Two._

Sakura hadn't moved far at all, Sasuke soon came to discover.

So why hadn't he seen her until the café? She was just across town, going to the other high school. And he hadn't seen her once.

He pondered this as he walked into the supermarket, in search of some tomatoes.

He picked out a few carefully, and paid for them without wasting any time. Then, Sasuke sat down on a nearby bench and took one out, taking a bite into it.

He should have known that she would be there, now that he was thinking about her.

But he hadn't really thought he'd see her now, so her voice someone shocked him.

"Ew, why in the world are you eating that?" she whined, sitting down on the bench next to him. Awfully close. Too close in his opinion.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Sasuke glanced at her and noticed that she was waiting for him to reply. "They're good." He reasoned at length.

Sakura stared at the tomato for a moment, trying to perhaps picture how it was good, and then finally shrugged. "Whatever you say." She responded, watching him.

A moment later.

"Can I help you?"

Sasuke wasn't particularly thrilled about her staring at him while he ate. Or staring at him in general for that matter. Just another thing that she did that added to the very long list of reasons she was annoying.

"Yes, you can. Buy me a pony." She rebuked sarcastically, but with her cheerful voice.

"Your sarcasm is lacking." He criticized bluntly.

She waved him off carelessly. "You have such a dry humor, very hard to please. It's very impractical, really."

Sasuke didn't have a response, so he just sat there, taking another bite. Sakura got up a moment later and walked off to a nearby vendor without saying a word. He watched her curiously, as she grabbed some napkins and returned back to him a moment later, handing them to him.

He took one silently as she sat back down, further away than she was before. Something Sasuke was silently grateful for. Maybe she had noticed that he had been leaning away from her.

As Sasuke chewed, he remembered something.

"Did you find a Mad Hatter?"

She looked at him with almost a surprised, yet softly happy expression. He could almost hear her thoughts screaming at him. _He remembered! _

His thoughts would have screamed back that it wasn't a big deal at all.

Her lips curved up into a smile as she looked off into the distance. "I couldn't find someone that would do it with me. So I was a pirate."

For a moment, Sasuke found himself imagining what it would have been like if he had dressed up as her Mad Hatter. He might have, if she asked. Even though he detested dressing up, he found that he was unable to refuse her recently.

But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"Well, what about you? What'd you dress up as?" she pondered, swinging her legs back and forth.

He finished his tomato and wiped his hands off with the napkin. "Nothing." He replied curtly.

She considered this for a moment, then frowned. "What a waste. Oh!" she gasped, remembering something, then held her hand out, "Can I see your phone for a second?"

He glanced at her open palm. "Why?" he more so demanded rather than asked.

She smiled and wiggled her fingers expectantly, but otherwise said nothing. He sighed and leaned over to reach in his back pocket. Seconds later, his Blackberry was in her soft hands.

She began to punch keys, concentrating very hard. It was almost amusing to him, how focused she was. A few seconds later, she handed back his phone with a satisfied smile. "There. Now there's no excuse if you don't call me."

He stared down at the screen and noticed that she had added herself to his contact list.

Sakura ran her fingers through her newly cropped hair. She probably did it so that he noticed that she got a haircut. She was unbothered by his silence, and he wondered when she became so used to him.

"Wanna take a walk?" she offered bravely. He shook his head without a delay. He was _not_ about to fall into that trap.

And Sakura didn't falter or look sad like he thought she was going to. She didn't tear up or run away crying like she would have a year ago.

Instead, she was accepting. "Alright then. Well, I'm gunna take a walk. Guess I'll see you later."

She waved and turned her back to him, without waiting for a reply. She didn't look back to check if he was watching her, but perhaps she already knew that he would be.

She had changed.

And Sasuke really didn't like it one bit.

-x-

_o3 – Three._

Sakura hadn't called Sasuke asking to come over since she moved. Like she usually would have. A strange, almost impossible thought crossed his mind.

_What if she moved on?_

He mentally laughed at the absurdity of that idea. Of course she couldn't get over him. She was in love with him, and always would be. Because this was Sakura, and she always swore to be there for him.

He admitted that it was pretty unrealistic for him to expect her to love him, even if he didn't love her back. He just wanted to be loved, _needed _by someone. Anyone.

But he wouldn't even admit that to himself if his life depended on it.

Maybe this was all just a test.

Maybe she just wanted to see if she distanced herself, if he would come crawling to her. Well he wasn't about to let her win.

He hated that he was thinking about her so damn much these days.

His phone rang.

He smirked in triumph. She was so predictable sometimes.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hi."

"Listen, I know it's Christmas Eve, but I really want to give you your gift today. I figured you weren't busy."

Sasuke fidgeted with the hem of his shirt uncomfortably. He didn't like that she knew his parents were dead. No one else knew, but she was there when he found out. That was the one thing that she probably clung to, and held it over him.

"You want to come over?" he asked reluctantly, not really thinking. He figured she wouldn't stay long, but he couldn't reject her when she had a gift for him. And damnit, he didn't get her anything.

He could practically feel her smile through the phone.

"Okay! I'll be there in like, ten minutes. See you!"

Click.

He closed his eyes, frustrated. How was he supposed to find a gift for her in ten minutes?

He stood and headed towards a room he hadn't been in for a while.

His parent's room.

Everything was still in there, as if they still were alive. He didn't want anything to be removed, because he never was fully able to accept his parent's death. So when he opened the stiff door with a hard push, he wasn't surprised to see his mother's jewelry box sitting neatly on her dresser.

Sasuke didn't want to linger in here for long, so he opened it quickly and searched through the necklaces and bracelets, wondering what would be fitting for Sakura.

He didn't even once think that he would be giving her something that was his mother's. Something perhaps sacred to her.

His eyes spotted something green and he pulled it out.

It was an emerald color, silver lining around it.

_At least it'll match her ugly eyes, _he thought snidely.

Minutes later, the doorbell could be heard. He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door tightly, vowing not to open it again.

He answered the door quickly, shoving the necklace in his pocket.

"Hey, you." She greeted fondly. Sasuke stepped aside to allow her in. A cold chill ran into his house. It was snowing outside. Vaguely, he wondered if she had walked here. Just to see him. So he wouldn't be alone for Christmas.

Stupid girl.

Whenever she did these things for him, he got irritated. He'd never be able to pay her back for these things. He had to just keep pushing her away from him, but it never worked.

She brushed his cheek softly, her fingers cold as ice.

He gripped her hand, as if trying to squeeze warmth into it.

Sometimes, she reminded him of his mother. But he hated to think that, because that meant he actually cared for her. And that would just get him into a whole world of trouble if he admitted to that.

"Geez, you didn't even decorate or anything." She complained, as if unaware that he had initiated contact with her. She eyed hid house in disapproval.

He dropped her hand. "Your hands are freezing." He stated.

She giggled. "Well, it _is _winter, Sasuke."

"I'll make some tea." He stated, walking off to the kitchen. He knew that it was her favorite drink. She smiled easily.

"Okay, thanks." She swung her purse around and followed him into the kitchen.

She unzipped her coat and shrugged out of it.

A light grey sweater hugged her curves, and he wondered to himself when the hell did she even get curves? It was paired with a pair of black skinny jeans and Converse. Who the hell wore Converse when it snowed?

She leaned against the counter comfortably, watching as he set the kettle of water on the stove.

"Well, today I've got all the time in the world. The last few times I had to leave. But today I'm all yours." She grinned playfully.

To many, his silence would have been unnerving. But to her it meant he was listening.

"So, what do you want for Christmas anyway?" she asked casually, leaning towards him as he watched the water begin to boil.

"Nothing." Was his stoic reply.

She laughed incredulously. "Seriously?"

At that moment, the tea kettle whistled. Sasuke turned the stove off and took out two cups with tea bags and poured the water.

He put two packets of sugar in hers and handed the cup to her. Their fingers brushed for a moment, and she didn't blush like he expected her to.

"I don't want anything." He replied.

"Thanks." She whispered, taking the cup and raising it to her lips carefully. She blew lightly to cool it off and took a tentative sip. Placing the cup on the counter slowly, she turned to him matter-of-factly.

"Do you want your gift now or later?"

He shrugged indifferently and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, later then. Delayed gratification is a good trait to learn."

He chuckled for a moment, a bit uncharacteristic for him. "Do you want yours now or later?" his voice was deep as he spoke.

She gave him a sly smile. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't." he countered. "It was my mother's."

She gasped. "Sasuke, I can't possible take something that was –"

"You didn't answer the question." He interrupted, an amused smirk playing at his lips.

Sakura stared at him calmly for a moment. "Well, I don't need to learn delayed gratification skills. So, you can give it to me now."

He dug his hands into his pocket and instructed her to turn around. She did, albeit gradually.

He took a few steps towards her and leaned in close, as if he were going to kiss her. His lips came close to her ear and he whispered, "Pull your hair back."

Her fingers swept her hair across her neck and she held it to the side, her cheeks blushing a light pink color. There was the blush he'd been looking for.

Sakura swallowed nervously. She felt Sasuke's breath fanning across the back of her neck, and it gave her small shivers.

He rose the necklace carefully and draped it across her neck, and fastened it behind her neck.

Almost immediately, she spun on her heels and gasped, her eyes wide.

"Sasuke, it's beautiful!" her voice was a hushed excitement. "Way better than my present." Her gaze rose from the necklace to meet his. She stood on her tippy toes, leaning in close to him, and pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you." She murmured genuinely.

And Sasuke just stood there, neither accepting nor rejecting.

She pulled away and continued drinking her tea happily. Her fingers fumbled with the necklace clumsily.

"How was that book you were reading?" he inquired casually.

A frown marred her features as her face darkened considerably.

"Horrible. He _dies _in the end, the minister. Hester moves away and lives the rest of her life alone. It's stupid." She complained childishly.

He snorted. "What were you expecting?"

She eyed him curiously. "Not necessarily a happily ever after, but some sort of closure other than death." Her face wrinkled in distaste. "They never even knew what it was like to be together."

"That would have been unrealistic if they had." He quipped.

She gave him a broken smile, and for a brief moment, her expression became somber. "Yes, it would have." She whispered softly.

He glanced away quickly, feeling a little guilty. He noticed her subtle message and replied irritably, "Sometimes two people aren't meant to be together." He defended.

Sakura looked at the floor and mumbled, "How would one know If they never even tried?"

And he scowled, trumped by her logic. Sakura placed her empty cup in the sink, wanting to change the subject. She took his hand.

"Walk me home?" her eyes were wide and hopeful and for just a moment, he caught a glimpse of the old Sakura.

He nodded, but carefully removed his hand from her grasp. She looked as if she were torn between smiling and finally, _finally _giving up.

She grabbed her coat and pulled it back on quickly. He had on a light sweater, but didn't make a move to grab another jacket. She wouldn't pester him and make him get one either. Not this time.

Instead, she walked out the door, only pausing to watch him close it behind him.

Her eyes travelled to the sky, watching as the snowflakes fell around her. How could he not even try, and yet still be so beautiful? His dark features contrasted with their white surroundings, and his pale skin. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to keep them warm.

They began to walk silently, Sakura in the lead. He had to slow his stride, being that his legs were considerably longer than hers. But he didn't complain. Sakura gave him a sidelong glance and awkwardness settled.

And for a moment, Sakura wanted to just give up, because she knew he probably wouldn't even care. Knew he wouldn't make the effort that she did to hold whatever relationship they had together. It was a fragile thing, and Sakura didn't even know what to call it.

What _were _they?

Acquaintances? No, they'd known each other too long.

Friends?

She didn't know.

What she wished they could have been was far different from what they were.

But did she wish that now? For them to be together? She couldn't answer the question. She wouldn't. It was a hopeless endeavor.

And whilst Sakura pondered this, Sasuke had a completely different thing on his mind. He wondered what Sakura's new house looked like. He had only been to her old ones a few times – either for a project or when she dragged him there. So naturally, he was lost in his own world and didn't notice the silence that spread over them.

And then very suddenly, he felt something cold and wet slam against his cheek.

His head whipped towards the direction of the impact in disbelief. Sakura stood, ten feet away from him with a snowball in her bare hand.

"Did you really just do that?" he asked incredulously. He wiped his cheek in disgust at her antics.

She rocked back and forth on her heels, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips and a light giggle escaped. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

He narrowed his gaze at her and grabbed a fistful of snow, hurling it at her quickly.

She ducked swiftly, then ran into the snow covered grass, the newly fallen snow crinkling beneath her feet. He quickly caught up to her and pushed her into the snow. She grabbed onto him, trying to prevent herself from falling.

What really happened though, was that the both of them went tumbling together into the snow.

Sasuke shifted, hoping he didn't crush her. His body hovered above hers, and his bangs tickled her face with the water droplets that dripped down onto her cheeks. She peered back up at him, their faces unusually close.

Curiously, Sakura reached up and traced his nose and cheek with her fingertips.

"Your nose is pink." She commented, rather amused.

Sasuke huffed and stood up, brushing the snow off himself. She stood before he even had the opportunity to help her up.

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get the pieces of snow out. "That was fun." she gasped, her breath heavy, before continuing to walk as if nothing had ever happened.

She clasped her hands behind her back and threw him a soft glance, silently asking him to follow.

He did so without hesitating.

In all honesty, he was pretty curious what she had gotten him for Christmas.

As they walked the frigid air pierced through his dampened clothes. He regretted not bringing a coat along. But how was he supposed to know he'd get dragged into the snow?

They reached her house relatively quickly, and Sasuke surveyed the house objectively. It was white with black shutters, and a bit larger than her previous house. Although it was hard to see anything with the amount of Christmas decorations that adorned it.

Walking up to her front steps, he paused. Sakura's mother came bursting through the door not a second later, a bright smile on her face. He remembered where Sakura got her traits from.

"Sasuke! It's been so long! How have you been? Please, do come in."

Sakura's mother had always been kind to him, even before his parents died. But even more so after. As if she was trying to fill that void for him, even though she knew she couldn't. But still, she tried for him. Just like Sakura did.

"Mom –" Sakura protested but was interrupted by her mother shushing her.

"Be quiet Sakura. You didn't even tell me he was coming." Her mother scolded.

"He's –"

"Sakura! Shush. Now, come in Sasuke."

Sakura sighed in defeat and sent him an apologetic look. At least she knew that her mother was a bit overbearing. Sasuke walked into the house slowly and was in disbelief to discover that the inside of their house was more decorated than the outside. Sakura must have been stunned to see his house so empty. Either that, or relieved.

At least the house was warm. It smelled faintly of vanilla.

"You two are soaked!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly at her mother.

"Sorry, mom."

"No problem, go get Sasuke something to change into though."

Sakura nodded and headed off to the other room as Sasuke stood in the living room uncomfortably. Sakura's mom said something about getting some cookies, causing Sasuke to frown. He wasn't particularly fond of sweets. Luckily, Sakura didn't take long. When she came back she was changed into flannel pajamas and she had a pair of sweats in her hand.

"I'm sorry about her. I should have known she'd get all excited."

Sasuke nodded and took the clothes from her, walking off to the bathroom which Sakura pointed out to him.

The house was a picture perfect Christmas house, and it made Sasuke want to vomit.

Upon changing, he walked out of the bathroom with the wet clothes in his hand. Sakura stood from the couch and took them from him. "I'll just throw these in the dryer real quick." She said, marching off to do so.

He noticed that her mother had placed cookies on the table. "I made them myself." Sakura announced on her way back. They stood in the hallway from the living room to the kitchen and Sakura's mother cleared her throat. "Well, look at what we have here. A mistletoe."

Sakura looked up, rather alarmed, while Sasuke gazed lazily at it. Of course he'd heard of what one was supposed to do, but he'd never actually seen a real one before.

Sakura bit her lip. "Mom, I don't think that's necessary…" her voice was quiet, barely audible.

Her mother shrugged and walked out of the room knowingly.

Sakura tried to slide past Sasuke to get back into the living room, but a firm hand on her wrist stopped her.

She turned towards him quickly, surprised.

Sasuke wasn't at all sure of why he did this. Maybe it was the soft aroma of her house drugging him. Or maybe he felt bad for her. Or maybe he just wanted to experience something normal for once, but he grabbed her chin with his other hand and pulled her face close to his, pushing his lips against her own.

Sakura gasped, her eyes widening. Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed his lips more firmly against her own, trying to elicit a response.

It was one thing for him to kiss her, but another for him to kiss her and have her reject him.

He broke the kiss, feeling frustrated.

She looked at him, almost sadly. "Sasuke…"

But he was already walking towards the door. She chased after him, grabbing hold of his arm and insistently pulling him back towards her.

"Forget that happened." He snapped bitterly.

"Sasuke, calm down." She cooed desperately. A moment later, Sasuke stared at her. "I'm sorry." She bit her lip.

"You're different." He stated disapprovingly.

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "That's good though. You told me to move on, so I did."

His gaze narrowed. "What do you mean?"

She swallowed nervously and gripped his hand a little tighter. "I… I have a boyfriend now."

Everything stopped at that moment.

She had changed after all. It wasn't just his imagination. She had moved on just as he always told her to do. He should have known – should have expected her to finally give up on him, like everyone else.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

He tore his hand from her grasp. "I'm fine."

She looked taken aback by his harsh words.

"Look, just forget it. I didn't mean to do it anyway." He bit out. Sakura looked away sadly.

"Right…" she murmured. "Because you hate me, right? You don't want me to try and be a part of your life. You'd rather just be alone."

He remained silent.

She gave a small bitter laugh. "Why do I even try anymore? You wouldn't care if I never spoke to you again, would you?"

She had always thought that his cold exterior only ran skin deep. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe the boy she thought she loved had only been a dream, a fantasy. A pretty face.

Maybe she didn't even know him at –

"I'm not perfect." He rushed in a somewhat distressed manner. "I make mistakes, and I push people away. I push you away."

She looked at him, wide eyed and hopeful. Was he opening up, maybe? Just a small slit into his heart for her to see?

"But why?" she asked quietly, softly, hesitantly. She doesn't want him to close the slit. She sort of wants to pry it open as far as he'll let her.

He looks at her, his eyes expressive and somber. And he doesn't have to say anything. In that instant, she _gets it._ She understands his pain and his thoughts.

He doesn't need to reply.

Sakura steps closer to Sasuke, takes his face in both of her hands, and kisses his forehead. She rests her own against his, and everything is alright, because she's there for him, and she didn't give up.

She is Sakura, and she will always love him.

It's silent for a moment, and the both of them are okay with that. They are lost in their own thoughts, but the presence of each other is enough comfort. The warm smell of vanilla that flowed through the house soothed them, and maybe the warm flame that burned in the fireplace, melted Sasuke's heart just a bit. After a long pause, Sakura pulls away and smiles fondly, accepting him so wholly and completely.

"I think it's time you open up your present."

-x-

_o4 – Four._

They are not any closer than they once had been. But a mutual understanding was now in place. Sasuke would continue to be Sasuke, and continue to act like she annoyed him, but in reality Sakura knew that she was needed. By him. And after all, that was everything she could have asked for.

Sakura never needed long professions of love, or romantic evenings with him. She had long since forged those fantasies from her mind. She had deemed them useless, and perhaps even unfitting. You see, Sasuke was so different from everyone else, that for her to even imagine him in that cliché sort of way, it was laughable.

She knew the thoughts were childish and naïve.

But she had, on the other hand, hoped for _something. _Anything subtle, that would tell her yes_, I need you._

That Christmas Eve was when she had found it. It was brief, and very subtle, but she found it. That was all she needed to keep loving him, keep caring for him.

She didn't exactly know how to love him properly. Sometimes, she mused, he needed a friend. Other times, a mother. When she was being a little selfish, she thought he'd need a lover.

But every time, she concluded that he needed _someone._

She thought it kind of funny that all his messages were subtle, and yet he couldn't read any of hers.

She'd drop hints here and there, and he was so oblivious. But it was okay, because maybe one day he'd get it.

For now though, all Sakura could do was allow him to be himself.

She continued living her life for what it was worth, and let didn't pester, didn't _annoy _him anymore. Because they were growing up now. It was time to mature.

And Sasuke couldn't help but think, _She's different, she's different._

And that he may have missed his chance.

She said she was still there for him, but she wasn't really. She moved and left him, when he didn't want to need her but really did.

She did exactly what he told her to do, and wasn't she stupid?

_You weren't supposed to actually listen to me._

It was too late for what if's or regrets. It was too late for him, and too late for her. But most of all, it was too late for _them_.

Why couldn't things be simple? Why couldn't they be spelled out right in front of you?

He didn't know everything about her, like he always thought he did. He didn't know if she was still the innocent girl he thought her to be. He wanted to know, but didn't.

He always thought that he took her innocence away from her the moment he allowed her into his life. But if someone else took her innocence away, that would be unacceptable.

She was damn well his and only his.

And Sakura knew it too.

She should have known better. That she would always be trapped with him, even if she tried to move on.

Sasuke was a parasite, sucking all the warmth and love out of Sakura. Taking it all for himself.

This may have been bad, but the worst thing was that she let him.

She could have said enough is enough, I'm giving up now. But she didn't. So Sasuke kept taking.

She shouldn't have been surprised that she couldn't get over him.

That from his one kiss, her emotions would resurface and she would be so deeply in love with him again that it made her sick.

She should have seen it coming. Or something.

Now he can finally see her the way he should. Finally treat her differently from everyone else.

Oh, the irony.

And they fight.

"Why now?" she sobs, too lost in her own pain to see that he hates himself for doing this to her.

"I don't know." He admits, finally able to recognize that he is far from perfect.

She's different, she's different.

But so is he.

-x-

_o5 – Five._

This isn't a tragedy. It isn't a love story. It's not a sad story nor is it a happy one.

But it's so _Sasuke and Sakura _that it hurts.

He stops near her house, glancing briefly. He doesn't know if he will go in yet, but she told him to, so he might as well.

He's not even sure why she called him here, but it was always her that called him. Not the other way around.

The door opens, and Sakura looks tired.

She isn't the same cheerful girl she used to be. Her boyfriend broke up with her because he knew. He knew she loved someone else. _Him. _

The thought was enough to make Sasuke a little less lonely.

Her eyes are dull, but maybe that's just because it's seven in the morning on a Saturday.

Her smile doesn't reach her eyes. It's rehearsed.

"Sasuke." She greets.

He nods at her, all business-like. As if he doesn't know that he's sucking the life out of her.

He wonders when he finally stopped resisting her affections. Did it happen slowly over time or all at once?

He was better off pushing her away.

He should have kept on pushing her away.

But even though the pain and exhaustion from trying to heal him is evident on her face, she won't complain. Because that is Sakura.

Sasuke shuts the door behind him and notices that she's home alone. Where the hell was her mother out so early in the morning?

"Buisness trip." She replies to his silent question.

And at the sound of her voice, he turned with a languid grace that Sakura never quite understood. He sees her neck and the shining emerald hanging loosely around it that she never takes off. "Are you going to give me some closure?" he asks, with an ironic smile.

She shakes her head. "No. I'm not crossing off my happily-ever-after just yet."

He steps towards her, and how is it that her heartbeat still quickens at the sight of him? "Sometimes two people aren't meant to be together…" he cites suddenly.

She looks up at him, more pain in her eyes than she probably would have liked him to see.

He doesn't let her speak. "But, I'd never know, of course, since I've never tried. But maybe, if it's alright with you, I'd like to try now."

Her eyes are alarmed, and hopeful. And yet, she is guarded. She's scared to be hopeful with him, because Sasuke is as unpredictable as the weather. But she doesn't think that he would ever lie to her, so she nods and smiles. This time, her eyes brighten up.

"You're being so cliché, you know that?" she laughs. This is the first time she's laughed in so long, and he doesn't know how he has the ability to make her happy or sad in the blink of an eye, but he doesn't question it anymore.

"Yes, I know. But I figured you deserved it."

To Sakura, this is as good as a confession from him. This is more than she'd ever asked for, and yet less than what she'd hoped for. But nothing mattered because here Sasuke was, and here she was.

She takes his hand, and entwines their fingers together, and knows that he's finally ready to try.

So this time, she'll let him.

* * *

_fin._


End file.
